A Strange Pair of Lovers
by jaaychaan
Summary: How does Nao Tomori deal with a lover who does not even remember who she is? Happens three months after the events of Charlotte. Nao's POV.


Yuu Otosaka has been in the hospital for about three months now. Plundering thousands and thousands of abilities from all around the world has immensely taken a toll on his physical well-being, requiring him to undergo a series of rehabilitation sessions.

On the other hand, his memories are coming back to no avail, even after showing him all of those clips of our adventures recorded by my camcorder. Takajou, Yusa, and Ayumi-chan have also pitched in a few interesting stories, but nothing seems to ring a bell to him. Fortunately, his amnesia never hindered him from getting along with everyone, and together, we are making new memories.

Together, huh?

Sometimes, I can't help but laugh at myself. The moment I knew he had forgotten all about me, I should have just introduced myself as his friend and began from there. I thought I was smart enough to realize that he and I would make a strange pair of lovers because he doesn't even know who I am.

The complicated part is that, for me, it's entirely different, and I know that even for a short amount of time, he really loved me.

Through the window of his hospital room, you can see the countless number of stars illuminating a dark, ominous sky. Earlier, we had a pretty heartful chat about ZHIEND's new song. He kept on calling me a "fangirl" by the way I talked excitedly about the band while I firmly denied it. It was just like before; we were always fighting to the point that our compatibility was questionable.

"Well, it's getting late," I say. "I'd better get going."

"Yeah," he smiles, sitting on his bed. "Thanks again for your visit."

Relieved, I sigh. "Sure thing." I swing my bag over my shoulder and head for the door.

"Hey, Tomori?"

I halt. "Yeah?"

"Lovers kiss, don't they?"

I take a while for that question to sink in, then I raise a brow at him. "Now, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" I scoff.

"I notice how they do it in movies—"

I roll my eyes. "Boy, for someone who has nothing else to do but watch TV."

The expression on his face softens as a small curve forms on his lips. "Tomori, as lovers, have we kissed before?"

Once again, I sigh. "Actually, no." I sit on the chair next to his bed as I place my bag on the floor. "You see, we didn't start off on good terms. Before you left, you were just a fiend of cheating on tests. We didn't get along and we argued a lot, even about the smallest of things. That's why."

"That makes sense." He sits still for a moment, seeming to contemplate deeply on something. "Well, I hope you don't mind if we try it, do you?"

"Try what?"

"Sharing a kiss."

I get up and turn my back to him with my arms crossed. "I don't understand this at all. You aren't supposed to want to kiss me; you barely even know me."

"I don't understand it either. However, even if you claim that we didn't get along, even if I barely know who you are, you still visited me here often, and I am thankful for that. Through the many stories you tell me, I have had this feeling lately that we share something special." He sighs deeply. "Even if I don't remember a thing, the present is what really matters right now, and with that being said, I am grateful to have you as my lover, Tomori."

I just stand there, absorbing his words. I try to stop myself from shaking as tears fall uncontrollably down my face. That idiot! Why did he have to bring something like this up now?

"Hey," he calls. "Please don't cry."

"Crying? No..." My voice cracks rather embarrassingly as I gently wipe my eyes. "I—I'm just r—rea—a—lly—"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance up and meet his gaze, realizing that he's on his feet on his own again after a long time. I am speechless now, and more and more tears continue trickling down my cheeks. Out of a mix of utter joy and bitterness, I pull him in for a hug, sobbing as I bury my face in his chest.

"It's okay." He strokes my hair. "Don't cry, okay? I'm right here..."

I shake my head. "I shouldn't have let you do something so reckless. It's—it's all my fault."

Then, I sense that he's beginning to lose his balance, so I carefully assist him back on the bed. I tell him to lie down, but he insists on sitting up, his feet dangling right above the floor. He motions me to sit right next him, and as I do, he proceeds to wipe the remaining tears off my face. He tells me to stop blaming myself for what has happened. As he strokes my cheek, we meet eye-to-eye, then he kisses me.

I punch him in the gut.

He groans in pain.

"And what was _that_ for?!" I shriek.

"My, my, look whose mood changed so suddenly," he rolls his eyes.

"Well—" I sigh. "Sorry, I just didn't know how to react."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"But may we try again?"

He looks at me. "Try what?"

I smile. "Sharing a kiss." I suddenly realize how straightforwardly I've said it, but there's no turning back now.

In response, he tucks away some loose strands of my hair behind my ear, and my face is now cupped in his hand. Then, I feel his lips on my own as I kiss him back, surrounded by nothing but the silence of a lonely hospital room.

I'll be honest, I've wanted something like this to happen on the night he left, but I knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't come home at all. I just wished to save myself from the pain of having developed a relationship that would soon be non-existent. However, even without his past memories, he's come home, and it was our promise that brought us back together. Because of that, I can never stop finding Yuu Otosaka dear to me.


End file.
